Résignation
by Lily Aoraki
Summary: Camus, Milo, après la Résurrection. Une interprétation de l'évolution possible de leur relation.


**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Camus x Milo

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya et ses personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Note**: Ceci est ma première 1) fanfiction 2) sur Saint Seiya 3) yaoi. Désolée donc pour toutes les maladresses que j'aurais pu commettre, c'est très expérimental pour moi! Concernant Saint Seiya, je me base uniquement sur la série animée originale.

**Re-note: **Avec ce couple et ce texte, je ne prétends à aucune originalité. Je crains d'ailleurs que cette histoire ne soit très banale. Pour tout dire, je n'en suis pas très satisfaite, mais j'y travaille depuis longtemps et je l'ai tellement triturée dans tous les sens que je n'y vois plus du tout clair. Donc, si quelqu'un a encore a envie de la lire après toute cette mauvaise pub, je serai ravie d'avoir vos reviews car un regard extérieur est vraiment précieux!

* * *

**\- Résignation -**

\- Alors, on en est là.

\- Faut croire…

Camus n'eut pas besoin de se tourner vers Milo pour deviner son sourire désabusé. Aucun des deux, d'ailleurs, n'avait regardé l'autre depuis que le Verseau avait rejoint le Scorpion sur la plage. Ils s'étaient contentés de rester assis côte à côte, les yeux fixés sur une mer agitée.

Le silence retomba. Et s'éternisa, transpercé seulement par les cris des mouettes qui tournoyaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Intriguées, peut-être, par ces deux hommes immobiles sur le sable froid, dont les chevelures qui s'emmêlaient au vent tranchaient avec la grisaille ambiante.

Ils en étaient là. Malgré tous les efforts consentis, ils avaient fini par tomber dans le piège qu'ils cherchaient désespérément à éviter depuis leur résurrection.

* * *

Ils avaient pourtant voulu y croire. Ils avaient mis toute leur volonté, toute leur énergie à oublier.

Oublier les deux enfants, farouches chacun à leur manière, qui s'étaient progressivement apprivoisés à leur arrivée au Sanctuaire. La confiance durement gagnée, puis les secrets partagés, l'autre comme source de réconfort unique et exclusive.

Oublier les années d'éloignement qui avaient suivi, des années sombres de manque, de doutes contenus, de peurs informulées. Oublier les retrouvailles, les voiles qui tombent et les murs qui se fissurent puis finissent balayés par un raz-de-marée d'émotions incontrôlables.

Oublier cette nuit, l'unique. Un crépuscule indigo qui s'étend doucement sur le turquoise d'un lagon. Les souffles tremblants et les cœurs qui s'emballent. Les lèvres affamées et les doigts affolés. Les soupirs et les frissons. La douleur et la douceur et l'indicible. Les « enfin » incrédules et les « encore ! » haletants et les « toujours » insensés.

Des moments qu'ils auraient voulu chérir, même les mauvais, comme les virages d'un chemin qui les menait l'un à l'autre. Et qu'il fallait pourtant effacer parce que tout ce qui avait suivi ne leur permettait plus d'exister.

Il y avait eu le dernier jour.

Le choix qui n'en était pas vraiment un tant ce sens particulier du sacrifice, cette capacité à inhiber toutes les émotions susceptibles de l'affaiblir ou de nuire à sa volonté de faire son devoir, avaient été érigés en vertus cardinales de l'éducation du Verseau, aiguisés dès son plus jeune âge et renforcés par une armure qui privilégiait la raison aux sentiments. Ce moment où Camus avait fait de son propre cœur un cercueil de glace et y avait enfermé la flamme tout juste allumée de son amour pour aller offrir sa vie à son disciple. Il se sentait si gelé, pétrifié à l'intérieur déjà, avant même que la blancheur de l'aurore ne l'éblouisse et que la vague de froid n'oblitère tout. Sa dernière larme de cosmos avait porté une excuse à son compagnon, et le noir l'avait avalé.

Ces mots… _Milo… Pardon. _Le Scorpion les avait sentis plus qu'entendus dans son esprit, et avant même qu'il en ait compris la signification, il y avait eu le vide. Brutal. Effroyable. Il avait voulu hurler, pleurer, mais sa gorge s'était étranglée, refusant de laisser l'air passer vers ses poumons en feu. Alors il était resté là, à genoux, se noyant dans sa douleur en attendant une déesse qui lui paraissait maintenant sans importance. Même la douce chaleur du cosmos d'Athéna lorsqu'elle s'était dressée devant lui n'avait pu atténuer le froid brûlant de l'absence. L'âme de Milo était restée transie comme une nuit polaire qu'aucune aurore boréale n'illuminerait plus.

Puis il y avait eu ces mois atroces.

Milo s'était plié aux cérémonies, aux réunions, aux nouvelles règles. Il avait participé aux efforts de reconstruction et donné son sang pour raviver l'armure du Cygne. Il s'était accroché à son devoir comme un naufragé à un morceau d'épave et s'en était servi pour cacher aux autres l'océan de désespoir dans lequel il avait sombré cette nuit-là. Son devoir en tant que Chevalier d'Athéna. C'était tout ce qui lui restait. Sa planche de salut. Le seul lien qu'il pouvait avoir l'impression de maintenir encore avec Camus, en honorant de son mieux l'idéal pour lequel il avait donné sa vie.

Il n'en voulait pas à Camus. Il comprenait comme seul quelqu'un qui l'aimait assez pour déchiffrer les moindres rouages de sa pensée et de sa personnalité pouvait le faire. Mais comprendre n'atténuait pas la peine. Comprendre ne l'aidait pas à résister à ce vide devenu trou noir qui tentait de l'aspirer. Il errait comme un écorché vif dont seule la peau de Camus aurait pu apaiser la souffrance. Et ses larmes, ses larmes qui auraient pu le soulager le rongeaient de l'intérieur comme un acide. Mais elles ne coulaient jamais.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il y avait eu cette nuit cruelle.

A nouveau, Camus avait scellé en lui la flamme qui s'était rallumée en même temps que son âme avait repris vie. Mais cette fois… Son propre sacrifice lui paraissait bien peu de choses par rapport à ce qu'on exigeait maintenant de lui : le sacrifice de Milo. Pourtant il y avait consenti. Pour Athéna, il avait accepté la possibilité d'affronter l'homme qu'il aimait et de le tuer.

Il avait accueilli l'Aiguille écarlate avec un bonheur sans nom. C'était un peu du cosmos de Milo qui entrait en lui et qui réchauffait son cœur enserré d'un étau de glace. Ce cosmos brûlant qu'il adorait tant et qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais percevoir… Il aurait tout donné pour disposer encore de son sens du toucher. Pour ressentir la douleur abominable de l'attaque, parce que c'était Milo qui la lui offrait. Parce que ce serait un châtiment mérité, bien qu'horriblement insuffisant, pour avoir choisi de sauver la vie de sa déesse au prix de celle de son amour.

Milo ne l'avait pas compris, bien entendu. A l'espoir fou quand le cosmos de Camus s'était manifesté au Sanctuaire avait succédé l'incompréhension, puis l'incrédulité. Enfin les émotions qui menaçaient de le submerger depuis des mois l'avaient englouti. Et s'il s'en était pris aux trois renégats, c'était contre Camus que sa colère était véritablement dirigée. Lui seul se détachait nettement, beau même en surplis, dans son champ de vision devenu flou. Camus qui lui avait tout pris en mourant. Son ami, son amour, son espoir, la douceur de ses souvenirs d'enfance. Tout ça pour se présenter ensuite devant lui en traître. Tout ça pour rien. La rage bouillait dans ses veines, bourdonnait dans ses oreilles, vrillait ses tempes, cognait entre ses côtes. A son doigt, le dard écarlate pulsait, pulsait, réclamait sa vengeance.

Oh non, les coups de Milo n'avaient eu que peu à voir avec la volonté de protéger Athéna. Pas plus que ses larmes devant son corps inanimé ou ses mains écrasant la trachée de Camus, effort puéril d'une raison vacillante pour faire éprouver au Verseau l'atroce sensation d'étouffement que lui-même avait ressentie à la mort de son amant. Pour rien.

Et Camus ne s'était pas défendu. Cette punition-là aussi, il la comprenait, l'acceptait et la savourait. La rancune, la haine même… c'était toujours un lien. Et mourir des mains de Milo, le seul cadeau auquel il pouvait encore aspirer.

Tout ça pour en arriver à cet instant qui aurait dû être le dernier.

La vérité révélée, les excuses offertes et acceptées de part et d'autre. Leurs mains jointes devant le Mur des Lamentations, serrées à s'en broyer les os, et cet échange de regards qui valait toutes les paroles du monde : _Plutôt la mort avec toi que mille vies sans toi._

Après la Résurrection, l'instinct de survie de Milo et la raison de Camus leur avaient dicté exactement le même comportement : il fallait oublier, s'éloigner à tout prix l'un de l'autre et de tout ce qui évoquait des souvenirs trop douloureux. Aucun des deux ne croyait que le destin les autoriserait à couler des jours heureux dans une paix éternelle. Après Poséidon et Hadès, d'autres ennemis se dresseraient. Ils devraient protéger la déesse qu'ils avaient juré de servir. Et s'ils pouvaient accepter l'idée de leur propre mort… chacun savait qu'il ne supporterait plus celle de perdre l'autre.

Ils devaient s'oublier mutuellement. Cesser de s'aimer. C'était la condition pour qu'ils puissent continuer à faire leur devoir de chevaliers d'Athéna sans être déchirés par ce paradoxe : la mission pour laquelle ils vivaient avait toutes les chances de leur arracher la personne sans laquelle vivre devenait un enfer.

D'un accord tacite, ils avaient mis le plus de distance possible entre eux et cherché à se changer les idées par tous les moyens.

Milo s'était porté volontaire pour un maximum de missions à l'extérieur, faisant en général équipe avec Aphrodite et/ou Deathmask. Les trois assassins avaient été reconvertis en fer de lance du Sanctuaire hors de ses murs, intervenant en première instance dans les situations qui risquaient de mettre en péril une humanité dont ils avaient payé si cher la survie.

Camus avait demandé à se voir confier la charge d'émissaire diplomatique auprès de diverses organisations avec lesquelles le Sanctuaire souhaitait développer des relations. Cet office impliquait de nombreux voyages à l'étranger, dans lesquels Kanon l'accompagnait souvent. Le caractère retors de l'ex-dragon des mers faisait merveille en politique, sans compter son aptitude démontrée à mentir aux plus hautes autorités en les regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

Ils avaient espéré que l'éloignement les apaiserait, et c'était en quelque sorte le cas. Les opérations menées par Milo comportaient toujours des risques, et celles de Camus des enjeux importants. La concentration requise et la fatigue physique limitaient leurs ruminations. Rarement seuls, ils avaient moins le loisir de broyer du noir. Si l'adaptation à leurs partenaires respectifs n'avait pas été de soi, elle s'était faite, certes après un certain nombre de mises au point pas toujours délicates. Les personnalités extraverties du Cancer et du Poisson convenaient bien à celle de Milo, et leurs excès parvenaient à l'empêcher de broyer du noir voire à l'amuser franchement. Camus avait trouvé en Kanon un collègue dont il estimait l'intelligence et qui ne cherchait pas à « empiéter sur sa sphère privée » - ou « nouer des liens amicaux », en n'importe quelle autre langue que celle du Verseau.

L'échec de leur stratégie ne devenait flagrant qu'à certains moments. Les rares fois où Milo, encouragé par ses acolytes, avait voulu profiter d'une sortie de fin de mission pour exorciser le souvenir de Camus en couchant avec de séduisants anonymes, par exemple. Ses quelques tentatives dans ce sens s'étaient soldées par un tel dégoût de lui-même qu'il s'en était senti malade. Ou les visites de Camus à Hyoga et Isaak, censées lui mettre du baume au coeur. Sauf que Hyoga lui rappelait la bataille du Sanctuaire, et Isaak lui rappelait la Sibérie, et l'un comme l'autre lui évoquaient tant de souvenirs dans lesquels Milo tenait le premier rôle que la tête lui en tournait.

Mais le pire, c'était quand leurs emplois du temps les ramenaient par hasard en même temps au Sanctuaire. Ils s'y arrangeaient pour s'éviter le plus possible, et lorsqu'ils étaient obligés de se rencontrer, gardaient une parfaite neutralité. Ils échangeaient des banalités, la dernière mission, le temps en Grèce, et ainsi de suite. Ils ne s'entraînaient jamais ensemble. La Résurrection semblait avoir sonné le glas d'une amitié qui faisait autrefois jaser, et si cela étonnait certains chevaliers et en peinait d'autres, aucun ne comprenait.

Aucun ne pouvait comprendre l'arrachement que c'était, de voir l'autre s'éloigner sans l'avoir ne serait-ce qu'effleuré. Leurs corps qui brûlaient seuls dans la nuit, les matins qui les trouvaient les mains crispées sur les draps, épuisés de désir et de frustration. La boule qui serrait leur gorge aussi longtemps qu'ils se trouvaient réunis dans le domaine sacré, lourde de tous les mots qu'ils avaient besoin de se dire. Il y avait tant de choses à raconter : la beauté des paysages, la frénésie des villes, les coutumes exotiques, les rencontres hasardeuses, les rires et les engueulades, les dangers et les victoires, les peurs et les espoirs. Et le manque, le manque, le manque.

Il leur arrivait alors de maudire la Résurrection, pensée honteuse et secrète qui traversait leurs cœurs au plus profond de l'insomnie. Ils étaient morts ensemble, allégés et heureux, libérés de la peur et de la douleur de la perte. Et maintenant tout était à recommencer, à la différence que cette fois, contrairement à leur première vie, ils étaient bien conscients de l'épée de Damoclès qui pèserait au-dessus de leur tête aussi longtemps qu'ils n'auraient pas réussi à se débarrasser de cette impossible dépendance émotionnelle.

Ces pensées avaient, une fois de plus, empêché Milo de dormir une partie de la nuit. Il essayait péniblement de se réveiller à force de café noir lorsque Mû l'interrompit d'un message télépathique typiquement Bélier: très calme et pourtant pressant, ne laissant aucun autre choix que l'obéissance immédiate.

_\- Milo. Viens à mon temple, s'il te plaît. Dès que tu pourras._

_\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Mû ?_

_\- Viens._

Quelques secondes plus tard, Milo prit conscience de la présence au Sanctuaire des cosmos de Kanon et Camus, pourtant supposés être en mission en Russie. Et de la faiblesse de celui de Camus. Un vertige le saisit. Son cœur s'emballa tandis qu'un étau de fer comprimait sa gorge et ses poumons, comme cette nuit où il avait senti Camus mourir. Il dut s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté et toute sa raison – _je sens son cosmos il n'est pas mort pas mort pas mort pas encore_ – pour surmonter l'attaque de panique et dévaler les marches vers le premier temple.

Lorsque Milo fit irruption dans les appartements privés de Mû, son pire cauchemar semblait être devenu réalité. Camus gisait sur le lit, inconscient, le teint grisâtre, des mèches ternies collées à son visage par la sueur. Son cosmos fluctuait maladivement. Milo s'approcha comme hypnotisé, une nausée montant en lui à mesure que chaque pas lui révélait des détails plus inquiétants : une odeur malsaine qui stagnait dans la chambre un filet de sang à la commissure des lèvres bien dessinées des tremblements parcourant tout le corps de son aimé une respiration bien trop rapide.

\- Milo…

Lorsque Milo entendit Camus râler son nom, il perdit tout contrôle et parcourut d'un bond la faible distance qui le séparait encore du lit, au pied duquel il s'agenouilla. Il posa une main sur le front du Verseau et, de l'autre, attrapa celle que celui-ci avait fait mine de tendre dans sa direction.

\- Camus. Je suis là. Ça va aller…

\- C'est bien que tu aies pu venir vite.

Milo leva brusquement la tête vers la voix qui l'avait tiré de sa transe. Il n'avait même pas aperçu Kanon qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Pourquoi il a la peau aussi chaude ? _Ça c'est une question intelligente, t'en avais vraiment pas de meilleure ? _railla la partie encore rationnelle de son cerveau.

Heureusement Kanon secoua la tête sans paraître s'étonner du sens des priorités défaillant de son cadet ni se vexer de son ton accusateur.

\- Empoisonnement. Y semblerait que les services secrets russes n'aient rien à envier à Aphrodite dans le domaine et qu'on ait un peu dérangé leurs petites affaires.

\- La fièvre, c'est son corps qui essaie de se débarrasser de la toxine, compléta Mû qui venait d'entrer une fiole à la main. J'ai de quoi l'y aider un peu.

Le Bélier contourna le lit afin de ne pas gêner Milo qui serrait toujours la main de Camus et, de l'autre, s'était inconsciemment mis à caresser ses cheveux. Il se pencha.

\- Camus. Tu m'entends ? Il faut que tu boives ce médicament. Tu peux lever la tête ?

Camus tenta d'obéir, mais put à peine décoller son crâne de l'oreiller avant de retomber mollement avec un grognement.

\- Aide-moi, Milo.

Milo souleva docilement la tête de Camus, lui permettant de s'appuyer contre sa main tandis que Mû approchait la fiole de ses lèvres. Les paupières de Camus papillonnèrent et dans ce qui parut être un effort surhumain, il parvint à avaler le liquide que Mû faisait couler dans sa bouche. L'opération terminée, celui-ci posa la main sur l'épaule du Scorpion.

\- Il va s'en sortir, l'informa-t-il avec douceur. Un humain normal n'aurait eu aucune chance mais le cosmos de Camus l'a aidé à lutter contre le poison. Et Kanon l'a ramené assez vite pour que je puisse lui administrer un antidote. Il devrait déjà aller mieux dans quelques heures.

\- Merci, Mû, murmura Milo, sans quitter des yeux le visage de Camus.

Quand le Bélier et le second Gémeau quittèrent la pièce, il se pencha pour coller son front à la tempe moite du Français.

\- Camus… J'ai pas réussi, tu sais, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Alors ne me laisse pas… Ne me laisse pas parce que j'y arriverai pas sans toi, qu'on soit ensemble ou pas…

Il secoua la tête alors que sa voix se brisait entre le rire et les larmes. Comme en réponse à ses paroles, Camus geignit et attira la main qui serrait à nouveau la sienne vers sa joue, puis se tourna contre Milo pour se reposer dans sa paume.

\- D'accord. D'accord, Camus. Je reste avec toi. Voilà. Tout ira bien maintenant…

Tendrement Milo se remit à lisser la chevelure emmêlée tout en chuchotant des mots sans suite ni sens, en une incantation où seules comptaient la chaleur de la voix et la douceur de l'intonation.

Quand le Scorpion émergea plusieurs heures plus tard, Mû n'était pas là mais Kanon buvait un café dans la cuisine du Bélier.

\- Ça va mieux ?

La question était de pure forme. Mû et Kanon avaient parfaitement senti la normalisation progressive du cosmos du Verseau.

\- Oui. Il a l'air tiré d'affaire, répondit Milo en revoyant mentalement Camus tel qu'il l'avait laissé : calme, pâle mais plus cadavérique, la respiration ample des personnes endormies.

\- Toi par contre, t'as pas l'air en forme. Mange un peu.

Kanon désigna une casserole qui fumait sur la cuisinière. Se ravisant, il attrapa une assiette et se mit en devoir de la remplir lui-même tandis que Milo se laissait tomber lourdement sur une chaise, prenant soudain conscience de ses muscles ankylosés par la position peu confortable au chevet de Camus et de ses entrailles nouées d'angoisse.

\- Kanon… pourquoi vous m'avez appelé ?

Kanon posa l'assiette de nourriture devant Milo. Quand celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui, il capta son regard et ne le lâcha plus.

\- Depuis qu'il s'est effondré, il a réussi à prononcer un seul mot. Et c'était ton nom.

Il décocha au Scorpion son plus beau sourire en coin.

\- Alors comme je t'en dois une depuis un moment… Quand je l'ai amené ici j'ai dit à Mû que ta présence serait probablement utile. Bon, pour utile, j'en suis plus si sûr, ironisa-t-il, mais souhaitée, c'était flagrant. Et des deux côtés. Donc… continua-t-il sur le même ton léger. Je me demande juste pourquoi deux mecs visiblement amoureux passent leur temps à crapahuter chacun de leur côté avec les canailles du Sanctuaire. Hm ?

* * *

\- Congelé, évaporé, explosé, et maintenant empoisonné. C'est éreintant de t'aimer, tu sais ?

Milo ponctua sa phrase d'un jet de coquillage dans l'eau. Après une nuit quasi-blanche, il était redescendu au premier temple pour constater que Camus était toujours profondément endormi, puis s'était réfugié sur la plage en espérant trouver un calme relatif dans les couleurs changeantes de la mer et le rythme lancinant des vagues. Lorsqu'il avait senti le cosmos de Camus s'avancer dans sa direction, il avait hésité entre l'intense soulagement à cette confirmation de la remise sur pied du Verseau, et l'anticipation anxieuse d'une conversation qu'il savait décisive.

Il fallait un œil bien entraîné pour discerner la crispation minime dans les doigts de Camus qui entouraient ses genoux. Un œil comme celui de Milo, qui avait quitté pour une fraction de seconde le spectacle des embruns.

\- …

\- …

\- Tu m'aimes toujours alors ?

La voix de Camus était si basse et rauque que Milo faillit ne pas l'entendre par-dessus le bruit du ressac.

\- Evidemment. Je crois que c'était complètement idiot de ma part d'imaginer le contraire… Je t'aime depuis que j'ai six ans, Camus. Même en le voulant de toutes mes forces… Je ne vois pas comment j'arriverais à y changer quoi que ce soit.

Camus n'eut pas besoin de se tourner vers Milo pour percevoir son sourire fatigué. Il suffisait d'une oreille attentive, et la sienne l'avait toujours été pour le Scorpion.

\- … Moi aussi…

L'oreille fine du Verseau ne manqua pas non plus le léger accroc dans la respiration de Milo.

\- Y en a aucun des deux pour rattraper l'autre, alors…

\- …

\- Kanon dit qu'on finira par mourir de toute façon, et que la seule chose qu'on puisse choisir, c'est comment on vivra d'ici là. Mais que puisqu'on est deux lâches doublés d'imbéciles qui ont décidé de vivre malheureux dans l'illusion débile que ça nous épargnerait de souffrir plus tard, on ferait mieux de se suicider ensemble tout de suite histoire de régler le problème une fois pour toutes. Enfin, à moins que la lumineuse idée de profiter de ce qu'on a tant qu'on peut n'arrive à entrer dans nos cervelles de moineaux.

\- …

\- …

\- Il est intelligent, ce Kanon. Tu as bien fait de lui épargner l'Antarès.

Milo se tourna vers Camus. Qui le regardait, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Et soudain tout son corps se relâcha, comme traversé par une énorme vague qui emportait avec elle une tension si puissamment ancrée dans ses muscles qu'elle l'avait suivi dans sa deuxième vie. Dans son sillage elle ne laissa qu'un rire, un ouragan de rire irrépressible qui le secouait des pieds à la tête, faisant sauter tous les verrous qui s'étaient refermés sur son corps et son âme. Lorsque les larmes lui en montèrent aux yeux, Camus l'attira contre lui, enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et s'abandonna à son étreinte presque violente. Et quand le rire devint hoquet, puis sanglot, il le serra plus fort.

*** FIN ***

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture!


End file.
